Rexina
Rexina is a Reina Littlejohn http://reinas-adventures.wikia.com/wiki/Reina_Littlejohn and Rex Salazar http://generatorrex.wikia.com/wiki/Rex_Salazar shipping. It's also the main pairing of Reina's Adventures. Romantic moments To be added Rexina art Rexina fanfic Rex and Reina Picnic Rex and Reina were at the park at night having a romantic picnic. They set up a blanket, put their basket on it, and sat down. They got out the contents they needed to make a sandwich, some drinks, and two cupcakes. They started making their sandwiches, then Reina looked up at her boyfriend and smiled. Rex looked up at her and asked what she was smiling for. She said, "You and me, having this romantic picnic here at the park, at night, under the big, beautiful, blue moon." "Yeah. I guess this is pretty romantic." Rex said with a smile. The couple made their sandwiches and started eating them. After they got done eating their sandwiches, Reina gave Rex a kiss on his cheek and giggled. Rex put his hand on his cheek and smiled, then gave his girlfriend a kiss on the cheek in return. "Awww, you're sweet." Reina said. "You're sweeter." Rex said wand winked at Reina. The two each grabbed a cupcake and took a bite out of them. They moaned and sighed because of how good the cupcakes tasted. Rex said, "These are the best cupcakes ever! My compliments to the chef." "Thank you! I do make the best cupcakes, don't I?" Reina said. "You sure do, babe." Rex said. After they got done eating, Reina asked Rex what the happiest moment of his life was. He said, "The happiest moment in my life is when you agreed to be my girlfriend." Rex held Reina's hands and smiled at her. Reina blushed a bit and smiled back. Rex looked into her eyes and said, "Reina, this has been a great night. A picnic in the park under the blue moon with you is just so romantic and awesome. I love you with all my heart and soul, and I hope I get to spend the rest of my life with you." Reina stated to get teary-eyed and smiled. "I love you, too, Rex. Always have, and always will." Rex frowned and had an uneasy look on his face. Reina asked what was wrong, and Rex's answer was that he needed to go to the bathroom. He stood up, told Reina that he would be right back and ran into the woods. 15 seconds went by, and Reina heard someone singing. She heard someone sing, "You are stellar!" "Hello?" she called out. Then she saw Rex come out of the woods holding a guitar. He started playing a song and sang: Meet me in outer space We could spend the night Watch the earth come up I've grown tired of that place Won't you come with me We could start again How do you do it Make me feel like I do How do you do it It's better than I ever knew, oh The light of the moon shined brightly on Reina's face, making her look as beautiful as ever. Meet me in outer space I will hold you close If you're afraid of heights I need you to see this place It might be the only way That I can show you how it feels to be inside of you. How do you do it Make me feel like I do How do you do it It's better than I ever knew, oh How do you do it Make me feel like I do Do Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh You are stellar You are stellar How do you do it Make me feel like I do How do you do it It's better than I ever knew, oh How do you do it Make me feel like I do How do you do it Make me feel like I do Yeah Reina glomped Rex and kissed him. Rex was surprised at first, then gave into the kiss and kissed Reina back.